


I'm sorry Ladybug

by CrazyFanPerson121



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BUt yeah death, F/F, I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT SHUSH, I MAY USE THIS AS A PART FOR A FUTURE FANFIC, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Short Story, i don't know what came over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFanPerson121/pseuds/CrazyFanPerson121
Summary: I kinda wrote this so my friends could see my writing style and I'm proud of how it turned out so here it is.





	I'm sorry Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this so my friends could see my writing style and I'm proud of how it turned out so here it is.

It hurts.

The pain. It hurts.

I feel this numbness where my heart is supposed to be. Did my heart always feel like this? I guess I deserve this. This heartbreak. This pain. This screaming voice in my head that won't seem to go away. 

I couldn't save her. Ladybug. My Ladybug. 

Now I'm left here with her in my arms as she lays limp. This is torture. I have to sit here watching her, with her pale lips that hold no emotion. As everyone is in shock. Some crying. Some frozen in fear. Some not knowing what to do so they stand there and watch me shake her body vigorously.

She won't wake up.

"Why can't you just wake up? I'm done playing this torturous game Ladybug!" That's the point where my stone expression broke. The tears streamed down my face and dropped onto her cheek as I held her against my body. "M'Lady..." My voice was hoarse, my head spun and my eyes were beginning to hurt from all of the loud sobs that seemed to leave my mouth. 

"Hawkmoth, you bastard! How could you kill her!? How could you kill the purest soul I know?" I shout as I looked up to where the akumatized victim was, knowing full well that he could see all of this. "H-how could you..?" I choked down a sob. I looked back down at her before slowly letting go and placing her head gently on the ground. My tears were still rolling down my face as I breathed heavily. "You are NOT going to get away with this!" I shout through clenched teeth.

I ran as fast as I could towards the victim as I swung my baton in every direction possible to hit him/her. They, however, whacked me with one big hit that sent me flying towards a brick wall. My back hit the wall and my body fell to the floor. I couldn't fight. Not in this mental state anyway. 

The victim grabbed me by the neck and held me against the wall. I couldn't breathe. I didn't try to struggle. I deserve this. I couldn't save my love so why should I be able to live? 

I hate my heart, I hate my head and I hate being Chat Noir. Maybe if I was straight this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with her.

Fairy tales make love look easy but then again all they are is 'tales', made up stories. They aren't real. But still, they have some truth to them. Love always starts out feeling like a fairy tale so there's the truth for you. 

It's ironic... the first time I saw her I lost the ability to breathe and the same thing is happening the last time.

"Fair well, M'lady..."


End file.
